The demons' daughter
by CandorChristy
Summary: Christy's life with the Triad..that's how I imagine it!they're my favourite characters specially Candor ..hope you like it! *
1. Kidnapped

DISCLAIMERS:I don't own Charmed etc etc!

This is how I imagine Christy life with the Triad (they are my favourite demons,specially Candor)..I think that none is born completely evil or good, so perhaps also demons and evil witches have feelings..

Well,hope you like it!

By the way,I need a betarider,because I'm italian,so there could be some mistakes...""

Well,let's start!!

Gianna

**CHAPTER ONE**

She didn't know it but that wasn't a normal day….that evening her life would have been changed for ever.

She was in her bed ,in the room she shared with her sister Billie , and outside it was raining….

Suddenly ,it happened…

Someone entered from the windows and he took her ,with his claws, and she started to scream…..She was sure that her parents would have come to save her but….. It didn't happened…They didn't come, and Billi wasn't able to do anything, she was too scared….The last thing she saw was her sister's face, and after everything went black….

**_Underworld_**

"So that's the key…..Finally we have her!!"said a tall man

"Yes…the key to the ultimate power", whispered the other

"Good job, you served us well"

Christy was in the middle of the cave and the three demons were watching her: she had been unconsciousfor half an hour ,laying on the ground…

" Mmm.. Billie, I had a nightm--" she opened her eyes….

She saw three men in front of her: they wore a black robe, with a strange symbol in the front of it….a star in a circle…

"who are you? Where are my parents? Where's my sister??" she started to cry.

Asmodeus ,the taller man, turned to the other two….

"I'm Candor ,that's Asmodeus and the other one is Baliel", said the younger one. "who are you,darling?"

"I'm Christy-she sobbed-,I'm Christy Jankins…….why am I here ?I want mum and daddy and Billie and…"-she burst in tears

The men watched her ,with a sad smile..

"Didn't they tell you?"

"Tell me..what?"

"your parents….well…they don't want you, they prefere your sister.. they don't want to see you again...They told us to raise you,keeping you away from them."

Asmodeus looked Baliel, smiling.Candor was doing a great job.

"..Wh..what? why? I didn't do anything I…..I…I want to go home……"

Now she was crying and shouting.

Candor smiled…don't worry, we'll take care of you, we'll be your family…"Then he hugged her ,smiling to the other demons..

The key was in their hands.


	2. magic powers

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

**UNDERWORLD**

"I don't want to stay here anymore" Christy said, three days after her kidnapping .

The three demons looked at each other.

"Why, darling?" Asmodeus asked

"Because it's too dark, there isn't light and there aren't other children to play with .I want to come back."

" No, you can't" he replied.

"Why?"

" Because that's an order."He said, a little bit angry. Asmodeus was a powerful demon, the leader of the Triad, so the little girl had to do everything he wanted…..

She started to cry:" I want to come back. Here I can't play with no one,I haven't toys--please!!"

Baliel stopped the other demon who was starting to say something ,and he told the little witch" Well….we could teach you how to use magic"

"Yes, that's a good idea" smiled Candor

"Magic??" Now Christy was smiling, seeming really interested.

"Yes. We'll teach you how to use magic, but you must ALWAYS do what we say." Asmodeus replied.

"Really? Do you know magic? Are you wizards?"

"Yes ,a sort of" replied Candor

"Can I see something??Please!!"

Suddenly Asmodeus created a fireball ,which now was in his hand; while she was looking it, Baliel vanished and he reappeared behind her.

Christy was happy and now she wasn't interested anymore in coming back to her world: she only wanted to be a witch.

"Please, teach me ,I want to create fireballs and…..EKKKKKKKKKK!!"…a bat passed over her head

Candor froze time :now the little animal was blocked in front of them.

Asmodeus threw his fireball and the bat exploded.

"Can I do it??pleasepleaseplease!!"

"No, you 're a witch so you have different powers…and you're too young!" Baliel replied

" Powers??Do I have powers??Really??"

"Yes. But now it isn't the right moment to discover how to use them"

"Please, I want to try"

The three men looked her. She was too young but she was also the key to the Ultimate Power…

"You can try if you want ,but probably nothing will happen..and we don't know what are your powers..uhm..maybe you could move objects without touching them!!" Asmodeus said.

"Yes, it could be..do you see this stone here? Focus it in your mind."Candor said.

Christy nodded, watching it.

The demons were admired for her determination. They waited but the little rock was still on the ground.

"I told you ,Christy" Asmodeus said."You' re too young."

"No, I'm not. I'll move that damned stone!!"

"Oh, come on ,you're only a child."

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are, and don't treat me in this w-- "

**BOM!**

The stone exploded.

"I DID IT!!" she was jumping everywhere, and she was really happy

"Christy!!" Candor screamed "pay attention!!You could have been hurt: you were right in front of the stone! Are you fine?"

"Yes, I'm ok"

"Well, we discovered one of her powers" Baliel said, smiling.

"Yes, she's powerful……she can use her powers even if she's only 6 years old…..incredible…" Asmodeus added.

"She's really the key for the Ultimate power" Candor whispered.

"Please,teach me other things!!"

"For the moment it's enough...we'll continue tomorrow!" ordered Asmodeus"Now,you have to sleep!"

"thank you!!" Christy screamed.

The Triad was starting to appreciate the little girl..


End file.
